Kimberly Ann Possible
thumb|Kim im üblichen MissionsoutfitKim, die am Anfang der Serie Schätzungen nach ca. 14 bis 15 Jahre alt ist (am Ende macht sie ihren Schulabschluss, ist also 18), ist Cheerleader, welche die Football-Mannschaft der Middleton High School, die Mad Dogs, anfeuert. Anfangs trägt sie beim Training eine lila-rot-gelbe Cheerleader-Uniform ohne Ärmel, später eine langärmelige weiß-lila-gelbe. Wenn sie nicht gerade Schule hat oder mit Ron im Bueno Nacho sitzt, rettet sie die Welt mit Hilfe ihrer Spezialausrüstung, die sie von dem Computergenie Wade Load erhält. Sie hat orangerote, lange und spitz zulaufende Haare, die, von ihr aus gesehen, links leicht diagonal über ihre grünen Augen fallen. Im Ethumbinsatz trug Kim bisher grau-grüne Cargohosen und ein schwarzes, bauchfreies Top. Später wird dieses Oufit von einem lilafarbenen T-shirt und einer schwarzen Schlaghose abgelöst. In der letzten Episode der 3. Staffel erweiterte ein Superanzug ihre Arbeitsgarderobe. Der weiße Kampfanzug mit blau leuchtendem Muster wurde von Wade entwickelt, besitzt neben einem Schutzschirm die Fähigkeit zur Selbstreparatur, kann teilweise verformt werden (Kim verwandelt die Anzugshand in Episode 65 in eine Art Baseball-Handschuh, mit welchem sie Shegos Plasmageschosse fängt und zurückschleudert) und dient als Muskelkraftverstärker. Zudem kann sich Kim mit Hilfe des Anzugs unsichtbar machen. In der vierten Staffel wird der Anzug noch mehrmals verwendet. Kims „Geheimwaffe“ bei Freunden ist ihr Schmollmund, mit dem sie Leute dazu überredet, Dithumb|left|Kims neues Missionsoutfitnge zu tun, auf die sie eigentlich keine Lust haben. Während der gesamten drei Staffeln verliebt sich Kim in mehrere Jungs, doch keine Beziehung hält wirklich lange, wenn sie denn überhaupt zustande kommt. Der erste Kuss (zwar nur auf die Wange) von Ron und Kim ist in der Folge 37 Weihnachten bei den Possibles zu sehen. In Folge 43 Ein Date mit Hindernissen bekommt sie am Ende auch einen Kuss von Josh auf den Mund. In der Folge 53 Stimmungsschwankungen bekommt Kim aus Versehen einen Chip ab, der ihre Gefühle kontrolliert. Dadurch glaubt sie unter anderem auch, in Ron verliebt zu sein. Die beiden scheinen auch mehr für einander zu empfinden als nur Freundschaft. Im Finale der selbigen Staffel (Folge 63-65 Das Hephaestus-Projekt) haben Ron und Kim ihre erste ricthumb|Kim ist aufgrund ihrer bei den Missionen antrainierten Beweglichkeit ein hervorragender Cheerleader.htige Verabredung beim Abschlussball und ihren ersten richtigen Kuss; ab Episode 66 sind die beiden dann zusammen. Ihr Name (und auch der ihrer mit Vornamen bekannten näheren Verwandten) ist eine Anspielung auf das englische ort „''impossible''“, was „unmöglich“ bedeutet. Der Nachname allein bedeutet jedoch „möglich“, was im Motto der Familie zu tragen kommt: „''Anything is possible for a Possible!“ („Alles ist möglich für einen Possible“). In einem ähnlichen Zusammenhang findet sich dieses Wort auch im Serien- und Filmtitel "MIssion Impossible", worauf dieser Name womöglich auch noch eine Anspielung ist. Häufigthumb|left|Im Kampfanzug ist Kim noch gefährlicher, da viel stärker und schneller. gebraucht Kim Possible die Sätze: „Was steht an?“ (engl. ''„What’s the sitch?“) und „Keine große Sache!“ (engl. „No big!“) oder „So not the drama!“, worauf sich der englische Filmtitelthumb|Hin und wieder hat Kim Zeit, sich richtig schick zu machen. „So the Drama“ bezieht. Manchmal sagt sie auch „Das is' jetzt nich' wahr, oder?“ (engl. „You’re kidding!?“). Ebenfalls typisch für sie sind Kims Untertreibungen, wenn sich jemand bei ihr für eine Rettungsaktion bedankt. Sie antwortet jeweils, dass das doch jeder an ihrer Stelle gemacht hätte und das alles gar nicht so schwer war ("Keine große Sache!"). Da sie dank ihrer Hilfe so viele Verbündete auf der ganzen Welt hat, ist es für sie jeweils kein Problem, an einen Ort mit Flugzeug oder Hubschrauber zu kommen. Kim hat eine relativ groe Familie, bestehend aus Eltern, zwei kleinen Brüdern, die sie Zwombies (Zwillings-Zombies) nennt, ihrer Cousine Joss, ihrem Onkel Slim, ihrem Cousin Larry, dessen Mutter June und ihrer Nana genannten Großmutter. Mit ihrer Mutter versteht Kim sich richtig gut, ihren Vater hält sie für überfürsorglich, da er es nicht gerne hat, wenn sie sich mit Jungs verabredet. Ihre Brüder hält sie für Nervensägen, und die machen sich andauernd über sie lustig. Aber im Grunde hat sie die zwei Jungs lieb, sie stehen ihr auch bei, bauen ihr in der vierten Staffel ein Superauto und verbessern allmählich ihr Verhältnis zu ihr, seit sie in dieselbe Klasse gehen (Jim und Timm sind hochbegabt). Ihre Fthumb|left|Kim undercover auf einer Modenschaueinde sind Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor, Senior Senior, Senior Junior und Monkey Fist. Gegen diese helfen ihr nicht nur ihr bester Freund Ron und das Nagetier Rufus, sondern auch Yori, die Ron aus Japan kennt, ihre Freundin Monique hin und wieder, das Team Go oder ihre Familie. Normalerweise arbeitet Kim aber nur mit ihrem engsten Team, d. h. Ron und Rufus, Wade über Funk. Kategorie:Charaktere